Creepy Pasta - Jeff The Killer
by TheFatHero
Summary: E agora o que eram? Corpos. Cadáveres. Tão vazios quanto o próprio Jeff. Era cômico para ele pensar que os humanos eram tão frágeis assim. Tudo que tinham: seus desejos, seus sonhos, suas necessidades, suas preocupações, seu amor e seu medo, tudo isso acabaria em nada quando alguma coisa tirasse a capacidade do corpo, do organismo, trabalhar em si com coerência.


Uma família saudável era constituída de risadas, conversas e confiança. Uma família tinha por si só laço sanguíneo, mas era fato que deveria haver um natural laço sentimental entre seus integrantes. Uma família estruturada, de acordo com o senso comum, era movida por um pai, uma mãe, e filhos obedientes e educados. Uma família era um grupo de pessoas que compartilhavam um amor.

Mas e se a família for deficiente de amor? Deficiente de laços? Deficiente de preocupação, atenção; deficiente de amor?

De fato, uma família para ser construída, necessita de atenção e planejamento. Margaret havia tido o planejamento para seus filhos, Liu e Jeff, embora Jeff havia surgido e uma ocasião ruim e desagradável, Margaret ainda amava aqueles dois garotos.

Liu e Jeff eram irmãos com pouca diferença de idade. Jeff com 13, e Liu com pouco a mais de dois anos. Foram 'crianças' estranhas, e adolescentes problemáticos. Não por falta de educação, por falta de repressão 'familiar', mas sim por uma tendência estranha de introversão e atitudes ousadas e anormais. Crianças estas que gostavam de manter-se sozinhas, de ler livros no escuro, segurando uma lanterna embaixo do lençol. De contar histórias para o companheiro, e de aplicar algumas pegadinhas nas pessoas que nem sequer conheciam. Não era diversão, era mais que um hobby, um quase-hábito que ambos cultivavam com orgulho.

Peter e Margaret, seus pais, sempre lhes diziam que isto era 'feio' e 'desagradável'. Mas se para eles aquilo o deixavam felizes, por que deveria sem encarado como algo 'feio' e 'desagradável'? Afinal de contas, quais eram os conceitos para dizer o que era feio e o que era desagradável, se cada um crescia e tinha uma personalidade, uma visão da vida diferente?

Jeff e Liu tinham um laço, e isso podiam afirmar. Não tão forte quanto afirmar com seus pais, mas além de sangue, tudo que tinham, era um laço estranho quase que mecanicamente dito. Como um bom dia, um boa tarde, uma boa noite. Ou a clássica conversa depois da escola, aquele depoimento diário sobre o que fez. Jeff e Liu não mentiam, mas Margaret também não se importava.

Peter também não era lá o pai perfeito. Era um workholic tremendo, e mesmo que desejasse o melhor para seus filhos, não fazia de fato presença na vida deles. Volta e meia participando de reuniões estudantis, hora e meia correspondendo a algum aviso da direção da escola. Tudo que Peter desejava era uma vida melhor para ele e sua _família._

Jeff e Liu estavam sentados no centro do quarto, na madeira no chão. Margaret se lembrava bem da visão das duas crianças de pernas cruzadas no chão, uma em frente a outra, numa conversa quase inaudível que ela fazia questão de interromper ao abrir a porta. Havia neve lá fora, e estava sendo um inverno rigoroso. O beliche ao lado direito e a mesa de estudo ao esquerdo, bem nas costas de Jeff. Num canto, um antigo urso de pelúcia desfiado pelo ultimo cachorro que a família tentou ter. Até hoje Margaret não descobriu quem atirou aquela pedra, esmagou seu crânio e ainda teve a audácia de arrancar o globo ocular do pintcher negro que havia comprado numa feira. Embora Jeff e Liu sorriam quando era mencionado, ela sempre deixou aquilo quieto, até que fosse necessário dizer que animais tinham vida, assim como humanos.

Jeff e Liu sempre riam daquele pensamento patético. Liu por a estupidez de compará-lo a humanos, e Jeff pela estupidez de compará-lo a um cachorro. Aqueles caninos pelo menos haviam a sensatez de não destruir o alheio, enquanto os humanos, por onde passavam, usavam, poluíam, cansavam-se e então partiam para um outro destino, alegando com todas as razões de que aquilo era infinito e desfrutável.

_Patético. _

Peter, pelo menos, se sentia orgulhoso de receber aquela sua sonhada promoção. Margaret sonhava com os vestidos, enquanto Jeff e Liu tinham uma visão deturpada do que seria uma nova casa numa nova vizinhança. Tinham até conhecidos, embora nunca fossem de trocar aquele laço indestrutível de irmãos. Pelo menos iriam para uma nova casa juntos. E teriam um quarto apenas, e poderiam pelo menos rabiscar os cantos das paredes com desenhos novos, assim como faziam na madeira daquele chalé.

Após cinco horas de viagem, meia para localização (por competência de Peter com seu mapa complicado), finalmente haviam chegado naquela casa de dois andares tipicamente americana. Jeff sentia que seus pais tinham orgulho da nova moradia, mas mais que isso, Margaret provavelmente esperava visitas pelo menos nos primeiros dias de estadia. De caixas em caixas, a casa parecia realmente um cenário novo e aconchegante. Tudo que havia eram paredes brancas, mesas fixas e móveis embutidos. Liu ficou em baixo, ajudando os pais a carregarem as caixas, enquanto Jeff caminhava pelos corredores, fazendo seu reconhecimento do que seria o quarto dos filhos, o quarto dos pais, o banheiro, a dispensa e o sótão. Era aconchegante, de todo modo.

Quando desceu, arrastando sua mão pelo corrimão da escada de madeira, sentiu uma leve salientação. Eram aquilo arranhões? Pareciam como unhas, mas também poderia ser de gatos travessos. Jeff observou bem com seus olhos claros aquilo, tocou, passou seus dedos sobre, enquanto Liu observava de longe. Ele e sua maravilhosa capacidade de conseguir identificar detalhes tão imprecisos de um lugar. Assim como o tesouro centenário, aquela moeda antiga de baixo da madeira deslocada do seu antigo chalé.

Foi então que quando Jeff se preparava para comentar algo em voz alta para Liu, que a campainha tocou. Aquele barulho fez com que Margaret pulasse do sofá, onde estava a arrumar seus livros, e cambaleasse em direção a porta, arrumando seu cabelo antes de abri-la, assumindo uma postura bem humorada de boa vizinha.

"Olá!" a mulher sorridente, tão mecânica com aqueles dentes amarelados tinha uma travessa de vidro nas mãos, e uma criança agarrada na perna esquerda. " Meu nome é Barbara!" Apenas a pronúncia fez com que, automaticamente, Liu e Jeff lançassem um torpedo invisível e mortífero para a loira irritante e seu pirralho mimado. "Moro do outro lado da rua, na casa com as rosas vermelhas. Viemos aqui para dar-lhe as boas vindas à vizinhança." Ao mesmo tempo em que pronunciava o discurso decorado de falsa simpatia, a loira estendeu a travessa com um pano branco sobre, enquanto Billy parecia curioso quanto os outros atrás de Margaret. Liu e Jeff foram obrigados a se aproximar, largarem as caixas, e fazer o sorriso mais forçado que podiam. Peter pareceu simpático, mas não podia esconder a fadiga da viagem. Margaret soltou um suspiro ao sentir o cheiro, e automaticamente sorriu, agradecendo-a pela generosidade. " Obrigada! Parece deliciosa!Margaret, prazer em conhecê-la! Prazer, Billy!" ela se inclinou. Logo que voltou, Jeff e Liu tentaram dar um passo para atrás, mas ela o impediu. "Este é Liu, e este Jeff. Meu marido se chama Peter. Estamos muito agradecidos por tamanha simpatia!" A loira pareceu sorrir, e logo colocou a mão nos ombros de Billy, que parecia encarar curioso os dois irmãos.

Com um sorriso, ela observou Billy. "Vamos, não seja tímido, diga Oi." Jeff e Billy voltaram seu olhar para ele, e ele sorriu como qualquer criança faria. "Oi!" tão feliz e tão ingênuo. Jeff sorriu também, Liu observou enquanto ele erguia a mão e fechava seus olhos , sorrindo sem dentes. "Olá, Billy." Talvez todo o empenho do irmão tenha valho para Liu também, então logo que a conversa tomou outro rumo, ele desapareceu entre as caixas, a procura de sua coleção de moedas. Jeff passou por ele sorrindo, e murmurou algo como "Mamãe e seu maldito social."

Após alguns minutos de conversa, Barbara e Billy voltaram para a casa e Margaret beliscou a torta de maçã ainda quentinha. Os irmãos estavam famintos, mas não ousaram comer aquilo, continuaram arduamente centrados em desempacotar toda a roupa e objetos pessoais que havia nas caixas.

Uma semana fora o suficiente para a família organizar a casa, montar móveis e devidamente matricular os filhos em uma escola por perto. Uma nova escola significava alguns problemas para os dois garotos. Geralmente os integrantes da classe não conseguiam entender a áurea obscura que os garotos tinham, e por isso, volta e meia Jeff gostava de abrir uma pequena caderneta e desenhar algumas coisas que via na sua mente, naquele labirinto de informações.

Foi então que, nos segundo dia de aula, que os problemas começaram, a partir do ponto de ônibus, numa esquina pouco movimentada as sete e meia da manhã. Estavam os dois quietos, cutucando o chão de concreto com pauzinhos que haviam encontrado no local. A quieta sensação de tranquilidade foi logo desiquilibrada por um barulho abrupto que surgiu de rolamento ao lado dele. Três garotos passaram rolando em seus skates, e Jeff não conseguiu não fita-los. Eram garotos loiros, patéticos, tinham a perfeita cara de que aprontavam mais que os dois morenos anti-sociais. E foi dessa maneira estranha que Jeff prendeu a atenção dos três garotos. E logo eles pararam. Num movimento significativo, o mais alto do três chamou os outros dois para perto.

"Parece que tem carne nova no pedaço." E foi sentando ao seu lado que aquele estúpido conseguiu finalmente atiçar os nervos de Jeff. Liu parecia constrangido. "Por que não nos apresentarmos, não é?" Ele bagunçou o cabelo de Jeff, e logo levantou novamente. "Meu nome é Randy, o magrelo é o Keith, e o gordão é o Troy. Somos monitores das estradas da vizinhança e... pois bem, temos algumas regras por aqui." Jeff levantou o rosto, tão inexpressível que fez Randy curvar um pouco a cabeça. "Acho que você não entendeu muito bem, não é?" Liu sussurrou dizendo que era melhor os dois irem embora, e Jeff ignorou-o. Tudo que fazia era observar bem fundo nos olhos do garoto. "Temos regras. Uma delas é uma pequena taxa que arrecadamos diariamente do dinheiro para o ônibus." E com um sorriso cínico, ao perceber uma leve movimentação no cenho de Jeff, que Randy por fim completou dando uma pisada no skate, que pulou, quase acertando o rosto alheio.

Liu levantou, já metendo a mão no bolso de trás, a procura da carteira. Jeff não permitiu, levantando em seguida, segurando fortemente o braço do irmão. Algo dizia Randy que eles não eram tão inofensivos assim, pelo menos o garoto estranho com cabelo comprido. Keith se aproximou, colocando a mão na calça e mostrando brevemente a lâmina de uma faca. "Você não tem mais o que fazer?" Jeff interrompeu a demonstração de superioridade de Keith, conversando diretamente com Randy, que já tinha uma gota de suor descendo o rosto e a paciência esgotando-se lentamente. Troy, o maior de todos, pareceu caminhar lentamente para atrás de Liu, que percebeu a movimentação. Jeff sentiu um misto de raiva ao perceber que pareciam presas, meros animais encurralados por possíveis feras. Quem era ele, afinal? Provável que gritaria se visse um inseto em seu quarto, e com toda a certeza precisava do mais frágil para sustenta-lo. A mais estúpida forma de viver é dependendo dos outros.

"Eu tenho um lanche que preciso comer, no almoço..." Ele respondeu ríspido, e Keith se aproximou.

Ele não soube dizer o que era, mas aquele sentimento estava começando a atiçar sua curiosidade. Nem mesmo Liu sabia ao certo o que era, embora ele tinha uma breve e esboçada opinião sobre o 'problema' de Jeff. Não era de saúde, muito menos necessitava de alguma cura, pois querendo ou não, era algo que Jeff definiria como uma 'vantagem'. Pequenas dores no peito, no centro, como se estivesse perto de chorar, de gritar. Era uma espécie de medo que ativava um sistema de auto-defesa incrível. Liu viu poucas vezes, mas viu o suficiente. Jeff era diferente, e ele não entendia o por que. Estava cada vez mais fascinado.

Ele sentiu aquela dor, o aperto, a pressão sobre o peito e uma sensação estranha no rosto, na cabeça, e na extensão do rosto próximo aos olhos. Era como se estivesse uma chama interna levantando fogo, queimando, esquentando-o. Logo tudo que podia fazer era saciar aquela necessidade.

Randy então parou de sorrir. "Parece que vamos ter que fazer da maneira mais difícil, não é?" E então Troy segurou os braços de Liu, Jeff instantaneamente arregalando seus olhos quando ele parecia retirar a faca na cintura e aproximar-se do irmão. Imediatamente ele se meteu em frente, com o cenho franzido e a face intimidadora. "Não toquem nele." Aquela queimação ressurgiu, Jeff teve que parar para respirar, e isso fora o suficiente para que Keith pegasse a carteira no bolso de Liu. Randy se aproximava e parecia confiante de que conseguiria acabar com ele.

O irmão do indefeso não teve muito o que pensar, pois tudo que se lembrou, depois, teve que ser deixado para depois. Num movimento brusco, deu um soco no rosto de Randy, e na fração de segundos que o outro colocava a mão no rosto, ele agarrou-lhe o pulso, torcendo-o. Automaticamente acabou deixando que caísse ao chão, chorando e gemendo em dor. Keith, um pouco aterrorizado parecia petrificado com a visão. E foi quando Jeff o viu, que ele acordou da transe. Tentou golpeá-lo, mas Jeff retirou a faca de sua mão e desferiu um golpe em seu braço esquerdo. Novamente, o outro caiu no chão, gemendo e sangrando. Com a faca ensanguentada, Jeff caminhou em direção a aquele que segurava Liu indefeso. Tudo que ele tinha era uma capa protetora de gordura pelo corpo, pois não parecia o tipo de garoto que carregaria algo consigo.

Quieto. Os olhos dele pareciam matar Troy apenas de manter contato, pois não era _humano. _Liu aproveitou o momento para se soltar, e também se afastar. Todo o necessário foi um soco forte no estômago, e Troy estava a vomitar seu café da manhã no chão. Jeff observou ao redor, e sentiu-se um pouco tonto ao ver a face de Liu. O ônibus se aproximava. Eles tinham que fugir.

Embora conseguiram chegar atrasados na escola, nenhum deles conseguiu conversar sobre. Liu estava aterrorizado e curioso, mas também muito orgulhoso de Jeff. Afinal de contas, Jeff conseguiu dar um jeito naqueles como se fossem apenas crianças. Ficou a observá-lo de longe durante as aulas na classe. Também averiguou que ele também estava pensativo de mais. Olhando para a janela, Jeff pensava sobre como se sentiu bem ao cometer aquele ato. A lâmina cortando a pele de Keith, Troy mijando em suas calças, Randy engolindo tudo que falou juntamente com um pedaço do dente que havia quebrado.

Era errado? Margaret e Peter diriam que sim. A polícia diria que sim. Até mesmo Liu talvez diria. Mas o que ele tinha feito o fez melhor. Soltou um sorriso fraco, tranquilo e confortável. Se sentiu muito bem por ter causado a dor.

_"Eu ainda não sei o que me deu forças... de todo modo. Mas seja lá o que for, foi incrível." _

No final, voltando sorrateiramente para casa e ainda sim não comentando nada sobre (Liu tentava convencê-lo de que alguém iria aparecer, mas Jeff não dava a mínima atenção.), eles adentraram em casa no final do dia, Jeff com um sorriso e o irmão muito apressado para demonstrar algo. Margaret perguntou rapidamente como havia sido o dia, com um sorriso no rosto enquanto desempacotava uma caixinha pequena. Tudo que ouviu foi um murmúrio meio particular de Jeff, antes de ele desaparecer escada para cima com um sorriso sinistro no rosto. "Foi um ótimo dia."

Foi então que no dia seguinte, os policiais apareceram na casa, e tudo que Margaret fez foi emocionar-se com o ocorrido. Como foi possível? "Estão me dizendo que você e seu irmão se envolveram em uma briga..." Jeff tinha o rosto baixo quando Liu desceu as escadas curioso. "Eles disseram que um deles foi ferido." Jeff parecia concordar mentalmente, com algumas sentenças cínicas e divertidas. Liu estava preocupado, os policiais não paravam de observá-lo.

"...isso é verdade, filho?" O cabisbaixo não pode responder. Não era verdade, não é? Os culpados foram os estúpidos. Jeff se protegeu –e protegeu seu irmão. Talvez fugiu dos limiteis, mas quem numa vizinhança como aquela caminhava em grupo com armas brancas na calça? Os mais culpados deviam ser aqueles hospitalizados. Mas quem testemunharia que de fato as armas eram deles?

"Mãe, estávamos esperando no ponto de ônibus quando eles chegaram. Não é nossa culpa, só quis me defen—"

"Fui eu." Liu falou mais alto, cortando Jeff que posteriormente girou seu rosto assustado para ele. Ele parecia repetiu um "Não...não não!" silencioso para Liu, e que, com toda a intimidade dos garotos, já havia percebido. Liu levantou a faca, e mostrou um machucado recém-feito que nenhum dos outros havia percebido.

"Fui eu que machuquei eles." Os policiais soltaram um suspiro pesado, como de imaginado de dois gordinhos que tudo que fazem é comer donuts. Pareciam mentalmente xingá-lo por criar problemas, mas Jeff nem se quer se deu o trabalho de perceber a reação estupefata de Margaret. "Muito bem, o senhor poderia nos acompanhar e prestar seu depoimento, filho?" Falando daquele modo, os dois policiais pareceram ainda mais intimidadores. Liu caminhou lentamente, cabisbaixo, e sorriu para Jeff quando passou por ele.

Tudo que o moreno pôde fazer foi manifestar-se com um sussurro quase inaudível de algum tipo de protesto quanto aquilo tudo. Logo lágrimas caíram e ele viu o único ser humano o qual compartilhava seus segredos deixar a casa junto de dois idiotas com armas. Margaret também foi, e tudo que o cercou foi o silêncio da casa nova, totalmente vazia. Ele agora era aquele que se sentia mais vazio ainda.

Um ano de detenção, Margaret havia lhe dito no café da manhã seguinte. O café estava azedo, a comida desgostosa, e os pais pareciam julgar Jeff sem que o absorto em pensamentos percebesse. Todo tipo de pensamento depressivo rondava a mente, e a situação da família por duas, três semanas, foi de completa áurea sombria. Até mesmo Margaret, que prezava pelo bem de Jeff, as vezes parecia estar distante do mesmo, que ficava sentado no chão, parado e quieto, como se estivesse ouvindo Liu contar histórias na sua frente.

Foi então que o tempo passou. Jeff continuou do mesmo jeito, embora Margaret e Peter haviam se acostumado com as poucas mensagens que tinham do filho, além de algumas visitas que faziam, sem a presença de Jeff, que se recusava a sentir-se mais culpado visitando-o. Foi num sábado que ele foi acordado pela mãe, que parecia ter tomado um banho daquele perfume fedorento que tinha.

Com os olhos machucados, ele levantou-se com o edredom pendurado nos ombros arqueados. Margaret começou o dia sorrindo, e isso o irritou. Como ela poderia estar tão _normal _assim?

"Vamos, levante logo, você precisa tomar um banho e se arrumar." Jeff pareceu confuso. "Vamos para algum lugar? Que horas são?" Margaret sorriu ainda mais. "Sua mente anda um pouco preocupada, querido. Na semana passada Barbara nos convidou para o aniversário de Billy. Quero que vá, saia desse cubículo e tenha um pouco de vida social." Jeff fez o favor de olhar o relógio e constatar para si mesmo as nove horas da manhã. "Mãe, olha, eu não sou mais uma criancinha." Continuando a arrumar as roupas que ele havia deixado no chão, ela respondeu rapidamente algo insignificante que não lhe ajudaria a manter-se na cama.

Preguiçosamente ele fez o que ela queria, e em meia hora descia as escadas vestindo um moletom branco e uma calça jeans negra. Seu cabelo ainda estava um pouco desarrumado e sua roupa um pouco amassada. "Você precisa se vestir melhor, se quiser causar uma boa impressão!" Margaret protestou, e Jeff grunhiu algo. "Eu não tenho roupas extravagantes." Fez o comentário indiretamente para a própria mãe, que vestia um vestido colorido e pomposo, algumas pulseiras e um colar de pérolas baratas. Desistindo em questão do tempo passado, a mãe acatou ao pedido de Jeff que continuasse vestido daquele jeito.

Caminharam até a moradia, e ele pôde perceber que adultos se vestiam estranhamente até mesmo em festa de criança. Além do mais, ao entrar na casa de Barbara, tudo que via eram adultos, e não crianças. Pelo que ela havia comentado, estavam no quintal brincando, como _qualquer criança saudável. _ Barbara convidou-o a brincar com as crianças, e ele fez apenas por boa conduta, já que Margaret não tirava os olhos de cima dele.

Estavam todas elas correndo de um lado para o outro no gramado, com armas de plástico na mão e vestidas de diferentes fantasias. Billy parecia de cowboy, enquanto sua arma atirava água, e era laranja e amarela. Ele correu em direção a Jeff, e logo implorou que viesse brincar com ele.

O fato de brincar com crianças não lhe pareceu nada agradável. Berravam, brigavam, e eram egoístas. Não que o fato de berrarem, brigarem e serem egoístas o diferenciavam de muitos outros cidadãos por aí, mas não podia esconder o fato de que eram imensamente piores. Com um olhar pidão, Billy ganhou, e deu-lhe uma arma de brinquedo também.

Embora fora estranho a princípio, depois de alguns minutos, Jeff realmente começou a se divertir. Era uma forma politicamente correta e saudável que Margaret observava dele distrair-se por um momento, já que provavelmente tudo que se passava na cabeça dele envolvia o irmão Liu.

Foi então que algo despertou sua atenção lentamente. Billy vinha correndo, sorrindo, apontando a arma para si, enquanto ele apenas conseguia manter a atenção no barulho que vinha aumentando em seus ouvidos. Um barulho de rolamento, e então cessado, ele pôde perceber que alguém havia adentrado o quintal, e caminhava em sua direção. Quando virou-se, percebeu que não era apenas um, mas três. Randy, Troy e Keith.

"Jeff?" Ele pareceu estranhamente irritado ao vê-lo. Jeff soltou a arma no chão e entre abriu a boca. Não sentia o mesmo, mas parecia que aquela sensação estava novamente começando a atingi-lo. "Acho que temos alguns assuntos inacabados." E foi na inocência de Jeff, um pouco atordoado, que ele não percebeu o soco até que o sentisse dolorosamente no rosto. Ele caiu no chão, gemeu, sentiu um pouco de sangue escorrer em sua mão. Quando levantou-se, limpou a boca com as costas da mão, enraivecido. "Eu acho que estamos quites. Eu te dei uma surra, e você mandou o Liu para a detenção." E ele parecia ter salientado muito bem a ultima parte, juntando todo rancor e ódio que havia sentido a respeito de Liu.

"Você realmente não me conhece, não é?" Randy se aproximou mais, Jeff deu um pequeno passo , recuando. "Quando eu jogo, não é para empatar, é pra ganhar." Nessa altura, as crianças gritavam, mas os adultos não tiveram tempo de separá-los, já que Jeff, num impulso, saiu correndo pelos fundos da casa. Randy pulou sobre ele, e então socou seu rosto no chão. Jeff tinha leves flashs das crianças correndo, e então da gritaria dos adultos quando Troy e Keith levantaram duas armas, gritando "Ninguém se mexe!" E parecia que Keith tinha segurado uma das menininhas pelos cabelos.

Num contra ataque, Jeff empurrou-o, mas não foi rápido o suficiente para desviar de uma das investidas de Randy, desta vez com uma faca que havia retirado. Jeff sentiu a dor dilacerar seu ombro, e desta vez até cogitou o fato de que dor não era alto _tão legal _ assim. Indefeso, ajoelhou-se no chão e gritou, gemendo em dor. Randy aproveitou pra desferir golpes na barriga, mas perdeu o contato quando na terceira investida viu seu pé torcer. Jeff segurava-o, e tinha uma expressão terrível no rosto. _Demoníaca._

Jeff correu em direção a casa, a procura de ajuda, mas Troy conseguiu segurá-lo. Ele foi jogado para fora novamente, caiu no chão, e demorou para conseguir levantar-se. Randy então desferiu golpes no rosto, e novamente em sua barriga. Sorriu quando viu o sangue começar a escorrer pelo canto dos lábios de Jeff. "Vamos Jeff! Lute comigo!" Ele gritou. Jeff fez de tudo para adentrar a casa, e na cozinha foi que Randy novamente o atingiu, desta vez com uma garrafa de vodka que estilhaçou sobre o alto da cabeça do tonto e machucado Jeff, que nem ao menos conseguia defender-se, sendo novamente jogado para a sala. "Vamos Jeff! Olha pra mim!" Num esforço, depois de algumas tossidas, com o rosto sangrando e um olhar cansado, foi que ele levantou o rosto. "Eu sou quem mandou seu irmão pro centro de detenção! E agora você só vai só sentar ai e deixá-lo apodrecer lá por um ano inteiro! Você deveria se envergonhar!" Jeff então criou forças para se levantar enquanto o outro cuspia as palavras sobre ele.

Deu passos longos e recuou. "Finalmente! Levantou!" Randy sorriu e riu histericamente. Partiu em direção a ele, e então Jeff sentiu um ultimo suspiro embalar uma sensação terrivelmente estranha e totalmente diferenciada da queimação anterior. Tudo ficou escuro, toda a mente se padeceu, e ele não sentiu mais nada do que raiva e ódio. Não sentia dor, não sentia seus toques, não sentia a força que fazia quando dava os socos. Simplesmente fez. Jeff estava cego, e totalmente controlado pelo ódio. Jogou-o no chão, e num golpe final, deu um soco fortíssimo a altura do coração. Randy engasgou, e então desmaiou, como uma criatura patética que pensava ser forte.

Troy e Keith apareceram na entrada, e na porta que eles ergueram as armas. Jeff tinha que pensar rápido, mas seu raciocínio o levou para um beco sem saída. Subiu as escadas enquanto os disparos eram feitos –e todos perdidos. Ele ouve Troy e Keith subirem as escadas rapidamente, tanto quanto ele havia feito, e então, nos últimos disparos, vê Jeff adentrar o banheiro.

Ele precisava de algo para se proteger, e tudo que viu foi o toalheiro de metal que arrancou com tamanha força da parede. A porta foi estourada segunda depois, e num rápido movimento, poupando o trabalho de lutar com um gordo armado com uma faca, que ele atacou o rosto de Troy. Ele caiu no chão, desacordado. Agora eram apenas ele e Keith.

Keith não precisou da faca, largou-a assim que defendeu-se de um golpe com o toalheiro. Pegou Jeff pelo pescoço, elevando-o na parede e batendo sua cabeça numa estante. Algo caiu, um galão de cinco litros que abriu e seu conteúdo encharcou os dois. O cheiro era insuportável e a sensação que queimação foi quase que imediata. Água sanitária, cloro. Jeff enxugou os olhos e então defendeu-se com o toalheiro novamente, acertando um golpe na lateral do rosto de Keith, que caiu no chão gemendo.

Aguçado, o moreno observou ele no chão. A imagem da dor aos seus pés. E ela sorria.

"O que é tão engraçado?" Jeff falou ríspido, ainda segurando o toalheiro na mão. Keith pareceu demorar algumas gargalhadas para responder. " O que é engraçado?" Keith colocou a mão direita no bolso, e continuou sorrindo. Ao tirar o isqueiro, ele murmurou, acendendo-o "é que você está encharcado de água sanitária e álcool."

Num estouro de realidade, Jeff arregalou os olhos e soltou o toalheiro ao mesmo tempo em que via a chama ser jogada em sua perna esquerda. Imediatamente todo seu corpo começou a queimar. Ele saiu gritando, rolou as escadas, tropeçou nos móveis e caiu no pátio, rolando pela grama enquanto podia ver Margaret e seus pais correrem junto dos policiais. A dor era fascinante, mas imensamente real e insuportável. Jeff desmaiou em seguida, e a escuridão o engoliu.

Escuridão essa que ele até achou confortável, já que tudo que o rodeava nos últimos dias era uma solidão. Talvez o fato de estar acordado para aquele mundo estúpido fosse pior do que sentir-se frio e sozinho, num lugar vazio. Até parecia que ele tinha simplesmente introduzido seu Jeff em seu próprio subconsciente.

Não demorou muito para que acordasse, embora não tivesse muita diferença. Estava tudo escuro, e tudo que ele podia sentir era um aperto, e uma dor fraca que percorria seu corpo dos pés a cabeça, causando-lhe uma agonia. Queria se soltar, mas todo seu corpo estava completamente preso. Aonde estava? O que havia acontecido? Ele teria perguntado se não estivesse com medo da resposta.

Na sala, pelo que ele imaginava ser, havia um barulho de máquinas, e um leve ruído do vento que entrava pela janela, e que ele sentia na pequena parte do rosto a qual não estava enrolada em talas. Sua boca tinha um gosto ruim, ele entre abriu-a, decidindo dar sinal de que estava de fato acordado.

"Mãe... pai?" A voz saiu fraca por que ele estava. O aperto do peito não era simplesmente por causa das talas, mas era também por causa da dor interna, afinal de contas, nesse curto período de silêncio, ele havia lembrado de tudo que havia acontecido, e Liu era o principal.

"Filho!" Ele ouviu a voz de sua mãe, e logo um movimento na cama, ao seu lado. Ela deveria ter se inclinado, e tocado com delicadeza em seu rosto tapado pelas talas. "Não se preocupe filho, você vai ficar bem..." Ela respondeu com a voz tremula. Jeff imaginou se ela estivesse de fato chorando.

Os minutos prosseguiram numa explicação da mãe para com ele. Explicou-lhe que os garotos haviam sido internados. Uns em caso grave, outros quase ganhando a alta. Disse-lhe que havia sido um tanto que cruel, e reprimiu-o pelo que havia ocorrido. Em momento algum Jeff compartilhou o que sentira naquele momento, se ela não lhe levasse a uma igreja e obrigasse a ele falar com o padre, ela iria chama-lo de louco, e lhe internaria num hospício, o que seria a pior das hipóteses.

Mas também trouxe boas notícias. Liu havia sido solto. Margaret não centrou-se na explicação do porquê, mas queria mostrar que Liu estava bem, e que logo eles iriam voltar a ficar junto, _e que tudo iria ficar bem. _Jeff não pode deixar de sorrir. Uma estranha felicidade veio de dentro e não se importou com toda o curativo, logo parecia ter radiado nos olhos tapados de Jeff, e expressada num sorriso trêmulo e emocionado.

"Liu voltou?"

Ele perguntou novamente, e sua mãe sorriu, com os olhos já lacrimejados. "Sim... filho, o Liu voltou."

Uma semana se passou, duas, e Jeff já se sentia acostumado com toda a situação. Diariamente trocavam suas faixas, mas lhe disseram que era cedo de mais para abrir os olhos, então, ele permaneceu na escuridão por um bom tempo. Margaret e Peter visitava-o, e Liu também, este último parecia permanecer mais tempo ao lado do garoto internado. Contava-lhe histórias, como sempre fizera, e lia os livros que ele mais gostava, como eram acostumados antes.

Liu havia lhe contado que ocorrera tudo bem naquele lugar, embora a falta de Jeff era a principal tortura. Jeff não precisou lhe contar o que havia acontecido pois sua mãe já havia lhe contado muito antes. Tudo que Liu pôde fazer foi dizer a Jeff que tudo ficaria bem, e que Troy, Keith e Randy nunca mais voltariam.

"Mas... e se eles voltarem?" Liu não respondeu. Apertou sua mão, e ficou quieto. "Vai ficar tudo bem."

Quantas vezes ele havia ouvido aquilo?

Ao anoitecer, as enfermeiras fecharam a janela, a cortina, e deram um boa noite mecânico para o paciente. Jeff então finalmente desligou-se do nada e embarcou num sono desconfortável, mas necessário.

"Não é patético? Toda essa apatia no mundo. Todos estes trastes que não servem para nada. Enquanto isso, pessoas como você são afetadas por esse câncer. Jeffrey... você devia fazer algo."

A voz parecia ser cínica e cruel, até mesmo infantil, e parecia sussurrar em seu ouvido. Ele havia tomado um susto, mas tateado o local, não encontrou nada que fosse material. Era um pesadelo, não tinha com o que se preocupar.

Alguns minutos depois, ela voltou.

"Mate-os. Apresente a escuridão pra eles. Darão importância para as pessoas quando se sentirem sozinhas...Afinal de contas, não é clássico que as pessoas se sintam frágeis sem ninguém?"

Jeff apertou o lençol da cama com seus dedos e respirou pesadamente. Sentia seu coração falsear, e um estranho peso em cima de seu tórax, impossibilitando de uma respiração calma e compassada. Tudo que ele pode fazer foi soltar um gemido dolorido e começar a respirar pela boca, aguçado. Engasgou-se diversas vezes, mas continuou acordado. Não era um sonho, não podia ser. Era real. Ele sentia a voz sussurrar próximo de seu ouvido.

_"As pessoas só sabem dar valor ao que tem quando perdem, não é? Talvez dessem valor a vida... se perdessem ela. Você poderia acender a chama dentro delas, Jeff, você pode isso. " _

E como se aquilo não bastasse, aquela coisa fez questão de soltar uma risada cínica e cruel. Jeff se perguntou quem era ele, e como se aquilo estivesse encarnado em sua alma, ele respondeu, assustando ainda mais o moreno.

" ...Sou você. Sou seu pai, sua mãe. Sou Troy e Randy, até mesmo Keith. Sou o Liu, Jeff..."

E agora parecia de certeza que ele havia caído na escuridão de um abismo. Estava frio, estava solitário, sentia falta de Liu, e sentia falta até mesmo de Margaret. Aonde estavam ele? Por que tinha que ouvir aquilo? Tudo estava se perdendo. Parecia que sua cabeça iria explodir, e num pedido de misericórdia, tudo que foi atendido, foi na paz abstrata que implorou. Paz essa que beirava a morte da alma.

"_Hahahahahahaha...haha...hahahahaha..." _

Na manhã seguinte, a enfermeira veio acordá-lo, abriu a janela e a cortina, e então checou algumas coisas na prancheta. Jeff, ao acordar, soltou um sorriso muito feliz. Ela ficou quieta, saiu sem responder. Naquele dia, Margaret e Liu presenciariam a retirada dos curativos, então achou que aquilo fosse alguma exposição da parte dele, de seu desejo de ver a luz, ser atendido.

Tudo ocorreu muito bem, embora ele ainda sentisse algumas dores queimarem sua pele enquanto a mulher desenrolava seu braço lentamente. Assim seu tórax, e então seu pescoço. Liu observava sentado ao lado da mãe, e estava curioso para saber o que havia feito com seu irmão. Estava com raiva, mas sabia que não seria a melhor forma de fazê-lo melhor naquele momento tão delicado. Sabia que ele não voltaria a ter aparência como antes, pois sabia muito bem o que o fogo fazia com as pessoas.

E foi aos prantos que Margaret escondeu o rosto, e Liu fez uma careta, tapando a boca para não sair nenhum barulho.

Por causa da água sanitária, a pele do rosto de Jeff se tornou estranhamente branca e dura, como couro, seus lábios eram rosados ainda, no entanto, mas pareciam que quando se moviam, repuxava a pele do rosto, e formava uma camada que parecia plástico engaçado. Jeff ainda não tinha abrido os olhos, mas havia sorrido, e ninguém ali parecia saber exatamente o por quê. Ele estava horrível.

Talvez por que na verdade o Jeff não sabia.

Ao abrir os olhos e ver a expressão de cada um no rosto, Jeff segurou-se para não soltar uma gargalhada. O que estava olhando? Estava perfeito! Seu rosto nunca estava tão bonito como agora. Sentindo sua pele, ele tocava cada partezinha enquanto a enfermeira buscava um espelho portátil. Era deliciosa a sensação, e ele segurava-se para não rir. No máximo, Liu e Margaret pensavam que ele estava a sorrir para não chorar. Mas era exatamente o contrário.

Ele recebeu alta logo depois, recebendo tratamento com analgésicos em casa e faltando por várias semanas as aulas recorrentes. Margaret fez de tudo para manter a companhia com ele enquanto Liu ia a escola, mas não sabia como suportá-lo. Ele apenas lia, sorrindo, mas não mexia seus olhos, como se estivesse a passar pelas linhas impressas daquele livro que Liu tinha lido para ele no hospital. Sentado na cama quieto, passando longas tardes no escuro de um quarto fechado, ele permaneceu todos os dias.

Margaret retornou ao hospital, e receosa, perguntou ao médico a explicação para esta atitude. O senhor lhe disse que era normal para pacientes que ingeriam determinada quantidade de analgésicos, e isso fez com que uma sobrancelha elevasse no rosto de Margaret. Era aquilo possível? Embora a explicação básica sobre o problema o senhor ter dado, ele ainda reforçou que se aqueles sintomas continuassem que ela o levasse para fazer um teste psicológico.

Passou-se alguns dias e Margaret estava cada vez mais aflita. Até mesmo Liu percebia a diferença de Jeff para este Jeff atual. Ele era muito mais frio, não tinha mais os tradicionais hábitos que cultivaram durante anos de convivência, e parecia cada vez mais assustador, por parecer acordar rindo na noite, sem motivo algum. Liu permanecia quieto, _rezando _para que ele voltasse a dormir.

Numa noite, sua mãe sentou na beirada da cama e murmurou com as mãos nervosas. "Vou leva-lo ao médico amanhã de tarde... Peter." Seu pai continuou quieto. "O doutor me disse que não é normal depois de ele ter parado de tomar os analgésicos..." seu marido deitou-se na cama, ainda passivo quanto a decisão da mulher. "...Ele deve ter tido um trauma. Irão fazer um teste psicológico no Jeff..." E com um suspirou pesado, ela olhou para o rosto de Peter, que concordou, tão mecanicamente quanto o fato de ter suspirado e fechado os olhos.

Jeff, com as mãos no bolso e encostado ao lado da porta semi-aberta, sorria sinistramente.

Talvez as pessoas deveriam aprender que risadas e sorrisos eram coisas boas. Transformava o dia a dia das pessoas. Cada vez mais, ele se decepcionava com isso. Patéticos ignorantes. Pareciam ansiar por agonia e tristeza, e depois reclamavam.

Hipócritas.

Ele decidiu que não iria ao médico, e passou longas horas na cama, durante a madrugada, com aquele típico sorriso no rosto esbranquiçado, com suas cicatrizes. Fechou-os quando imaginou o que Jeff diria a Liu se tivesse a oportunidade de se despedir, por aquele novo Jeff havia feito uma decisão muito importante naquela noite.

Margaret sabia dos barulhos que escutava de noite, e passou as noites em que Jeff não dormia, acordada e atenta. Ela ouviu o barulho dos passos no corredor, e fingiu que era apenas Jeff a ir para o banheiro. Mas estava curiosa de mais, e presava pela saúde mental do filho, o que estava, de fato, visivelmente abalada.

Levantou-se, calçando suas pantufas e lentamente se encaminhando ao banheiro, o qual tinha a porta aberta e a luz irrompendo para o corredor. Aproximou-se de vagar, e ouviu o som de gemidos baixos e alguns poucos suspiros. Quando adentrou, chamando pelo seu nome, deu um suspiro e engasgou no próprio susto. Seus olhos estavam arregalados para a visão que teve.

Lentamente, Jeff virou seu rosto, _sorrindo para ela. _Um sorriso diferente dos outros, um sorriso tenebroso, um sorriso maníaco e psicótico. Ele estava com uma faca na mão, e havia sangue nela. A pia branca do banheiro também tinha gotas de sangue descendo e misturando-se com as gotículas de água. Ele havia desenhado um rosto em seu próprio rosto. Cortando linhas do canto dos lábios até a extremidade das duas orelhas, Jeff havia estendido seu sorriso, para que jamais voltasse a uma expressão tão triste e ruim.

"Filho... o que você..."

"Me disseram que sorrisos são bons, mãe. As pessoas deviam sorrir mais..." Mas no momento, Jeff não sorria. Aparentava sua felicidade sanguinolenta, mas na verdade tinha no rosto uma expressão quase apática, que Margaret reconheceu bem. Os olhos claros praticamente queimados com a luz, tão cansados e caídos. Margaret quase tropeçou, mas voltou chorando para seu quarto. Abriu a porta, sacodiu seu marido, enquanto do banheiro, Jeff saía com a faca em sua mão, parando por breves segundos na porta.

"As pessoas deveriam sorrir mais..."

E num murmúrio, ele deu o primeiro passo, levantando a cabeça que havia caído para compartilhar consigo mesmo aquele pensamento alto. Enquanto Liu dormia numa das poucas noites de silêncio por parte de Jeff, sua mãe parecia desesperada a acordar o sonolento homem. Jeff, a medida que se aproximava com passos lentos para o quarto, recheava o seu sorriso com seus dentes, e deixava que as gotas de sangue da pele dura caísse em seu moletom branco. Abriu a porta, observou-a chorar tentando explicar para Peter o que havia seu filho havia feito.

"_Pelo amor de Deus... Peter..." _ Ela murmurava, realmente acreditando que Deus iria ajuda-la. E isso fez com que Jeff soltasse uma gargalhada gostosa e cômica, levando seu rosto para cima a medida que parava no centro do quarto, em frente ao pai e a mãe, agora desesperados pela imagem. "... patéticos... patéticos... eu odeio todos vocês. Inúteis."

E num movimento rápido, quase surreal, Jeff partiu para cima de Margaret. Jogou brutalmente seu pai para o lado, contra a parede, a qual fez uma leve rachadura pela tamanha força investida. Jeff levantou a faca, e numa risada histérica e demoníaca, abaixou-a. Perfurou as costas da mão, a altura do pescoço, entre sua coluna vertebral e sua clavícula. Ouviu ela engasgar no grito, e então ficar quieta, enquanto sentia as novas perfurações embalar a dor, numa sensação estranha de estar morrendo. Tossiu sangue, enquanto Peter olhava petrificado para a situação. O que deveria fazer? Aquele não era Jeff. _Aquilo não era Jeff. _

Jeff levantou a lâmina pingando sangue do corpo da mãe jogada sobre os travesseiros agora ensanguentados, e então olhou para aquela faca. Era um contraste tremendo quando se comparava com o que havia visto de Jeff. A faca em frente ao corpo de uma pessoa morta, agora parecia ser uma vitória gloriosa. Não que ele precisasse de muito para conseguir aquilo. Afinal de contas... ele era Jeffrey.

Peter então decidiu fazer algo. Levantou-se num impulso, e num grito, ele partiu pra cima do filho. Jeff simplesmente deferiu-lhe um golpe fatal na cabeça. O corpo de Peter pareceu padecer, sem nenhum tipo de movimento, caíu lentamente sobre a cama com uma expressão passiva e estranha no rosto.

Foi engraçado que, num estalo, Jeff parou em cima da cama para observar o corpo dos dois. A alguns minutos atrás, eram vivos. Estavam com algo que as pessoas chamavam de alma. E agora o que eram?

Corpos. Cadáveres. Tão vazios quanto o próprio Jeff. Era cômico para ele pensar que os humanos eram tão frágeis assim. Tudo que tinham: seus desejos, seus sonhos, suas necessidades, suas preocupações, _seu amor e seu medo, _tudo isso acabaria em nada quando alguma coisa tirasse a capacidade do corpo, do organismo, trabalhar em si com coerência.

Humanos não passavam de algo frágil e mortal, assim como seus sentimentos. Não tinha nada de poético nisso. Eram apenas fantasias criadas na mente, e que geralmente não deveriam significar nada, além de algo químico e já explicado. Jeff sabia muito mais para podes discordar daquilo tudo. E por isso eram patéticos.

Mas tudo isso movia. A raiva das pessoas matava, não matava?

Jeff sabia que era mais que raiva, ou ódio, ou loucura, o que tinha dentro de si, naquele potinho transbordando a podridão de um ser.

Deveria então, num ato misericordioso, dar-lhe a Liu um fim plausível. Jeff gostaria que ele estivesse vivo, mas Jeffrey faria com que Liu ficasse junto de seu irmão.

_Dentro do nada solitário. _

Desceu da cama e caminhou para o corredor lentamente. A porta de seu quarto estava fechada, e ele parou por um instante, não hesitando, mas preparando seu ato para que nada saísse errado. Tocou a maçaneta com suas mãos sujas de sangue. Na direita a faca, a mão esquerda abrindo a porta lentamente.

As camas de Jeff e Liu eram separadas por um pequeno criado mudo, que ficava em baixo de uma janela, que estava aberta naquela noite de verão. A cortina balançava lentamente enquanto Liu estava desacordado, provavelmente num sono tranquilo que não havia tido por muito tempo. Jeff não fez barulho. Sentou-se na beirada da cama e ficou observando Liu dormir por longos vinte minutos.

Naquele tempo, nada estava rondando a cabeça de Jeff. Nem se quer a hesitação, ou a dúvida em fazer o que deveria fazer. Ele apenas tinha parado para contemplar aquele lado _mais frágil _ainda de um ser humano. Embora não fosse o mesmo Jeff de antes, parecia que algo, dentro daquele corpo já vazio, ainda estava palpitando, e ele tentou prestar atenção no que era. Talvez aquele laço que tinham fosse realmente forte, e que talvez sobrevivessem além da morte.

Liu remexeu-se, virando para o lado. Parecia incomodado, e Jeff percebeu isso.

Sentado na cama, com as pernas descansando no chão, as duas mãos apoiada nas coxas. A mão esquerda pingando gotas de sangue no chão, e a direita com a faca ainda presa nos dedos. Ele olhou para o rosto de Liu, que parecia despertar lentamente.

"Shhh..."

Ele sussurrou, sorrindo diabolicamente para o irmão.

"Liu..."

O outro pareceu acordar no susto, basicamente fazendo uma careta, num pulo levantando-se. Jeff apertou fortemente seu ombro e o jogou novamente na cama, fazendo questão de mostrar a faca ensanguentada enquanto inclinado sobre o corpo do irmão. Perguntou-se, enquanto sorria com a cicatriz ainda aberta em seu rosto, se ele estava perguntando-se _de quem _ era aquele sangue. Jeff podia perceber que Liu estava mais confuso do que assustado. Ele perguntava-se quem era ele. Quem era aquela figura com a cicatriz estranha, o rosto deformado pelo sangue e pela pele pálida, com aqueles olhos tão medonhos. O horror parecia rondar a _criatura_, e num suspiro que antecipava o desespero do choro, Liu sabia que não era Jeff, e talvez, cogitando um momento final, perdoou-o mentalmente. Não houve muito tempo para pensar, pois, em meio à respiração aguçada de Liu e seu coração acelerado, Jeff levantou seu rosto parcialmente coberto pelo cabelo negro, levantando a lâmina vermelha próximo ao rosto dele. Liu viu a pele do rosto próximo a boca se mexer, e então uma gota de sangue, que havia escorrido da faca, cair sobre sua bochecha esquerda. Tão calmo e tranquilo, terminando apenas com o sorriso sinistro, rasgado, sanguinário, Jeff sussurrou lentamente.

_"Go to sleep, Liu." _


End file.
